


Why Do Donuts Have Holes In Them?

by sever77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Dancing, Dating, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai meets Hayama at a club, then they start dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is how you get a boyfriend

Aomine brought Sakurai to a club to loosen him up after finals. It wasn't working. A boy came up to hit on him, but Aomine glared at him until he got the message. Sakurai took that opportunity to watch Aomine's dancing. It was powerful, with so much energy, it was surprising he hadn't broken a sweat. He slowed with the beat, then started building, moving from his hips and gradually getting more intense until the bass dropped. Then someone who'd just entered the club to see his display came over and matched his moves. It was Kise, Sakurai recognised him as that famous model, he'd never be able to ask for an autograph. He kept watching until he felt like he was intruding, and blushed back to his drink. He was only really drinking because Aomine would mock him if he didn't, but he was feeling slightly better about himself. He made his way onto the dance floor, still fairly timid.

Two songs later he was watching, then glancing away from, then watching a boy who seemed to have more energy than Aomine. He must've noticed, because he danced his way over to his side with the cheesiest moves Sakurai had ever seen. They danced close to each other, Sakurai blushing and apologising whenever they bumped arms or legs. Then the boy decided to get closer, whispered something in his ear he couldn't hear over the music and went back to dancing with increased fervour. He was surprised he didn't notice earlier, but he felt a warm rubbing against his crotch, the other boy was grinding on him, and he was pretty good at it too. He let a sigh out when it stopped, then he manoeuvred himself in front of the boy to grind on him. He was a lot more forward with his moans, earning some glares from other dancers.

He tapped him on the shoulder and yelled into his ear, Sakurai still missed some of it, “Let's...taxi...my place.” Then he was being dragged out of the club by his arm. When they stopped, he kept hold of his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't until they were in a taxi that he got his name, Hayama Kotarō. His brain finally caught up to what he wanted to do, he was taking him home to have sex. So he, flustered and very much flattered and stumbling over his words, explained that he didn't do that kind of thing and was only there because of a friend and he really should be going but could I get your number and have a date sometime if you live around here. The last became a squeak. He grinned and wrote his number into Sakurai's phone.


	2. Actually talking to your boyfriend might be a good idea

Sakurai was fighting internally over if he should call Hayama. It was morning, he'd headed home after getting out of the taxi and collapsed in his bed. He'd managed to banish his hangover for now, he didn't know if it'd come back or what. He brought his thoughts back to Hayama, if he didn't at least text him, he wouldn't be able to have that date he'd somehow asked for. As he was about to do it, a text so his voice didn't betray him, his phone started ringing, he was so surprised he nearly threw it at the wall. It was Aomine, probably asking what happened since he left the club. He explained his situation, reminding him condescendingly that he was asexual, so nothing would've happened. Aomine sent him a picture of a sleeping Kise, with the message “Something happened over here ;)”. Sakurai swallowed.

“What do I do about him?” he asked.

“Smiling boy? Assert your dominance, make sure he knows you're a top.”

“Asexual.”

“Right. Just text him. Don't overthink what you're going to say.”

After a few more minutes of deliberation, he went with a “Hello”. He felt lame. But, right after he sent it he got a message back, _Hi?_ then _Omg is this cute boy from last night?!_ Sakurai blushed as he sent _yes_.

_So I'm not abandoned. Date where and when?_

_the coffee shop on east street? if that's okay, in an hour?_

_And what was you're name? I didn't get it_

_Sakurai Ryō_

He felt like an idiot. An idiot with a date, he reminded himself, blushing again.

He got there early and saw Hayama at a table, already halfway through his coffee. His face lit up when he noticed him. They talked about highschool, classmates, Hayama had a friend called Akashi who was refined and got perfect grades. Sakurai told him about Aomine and how he barely passed anything, even with his help. They swapped to talking about anime when he mentioned Aomine procrastinating with a romantic comedy. Hayama liked shōnen adventures and gave up on complicated ones he couldn't wrap his head around. Sakurai laughed at that, earning him a confused, then appreciative look. He finally ordered a drink with whipped cream and plenty of sugar. They moved on to dream jobs, Hayama wanted to be a kindergarden teacher, he was good with kids. Sakurai had to reveal that he didn't have any plans. At all. The flower shop had a nice old lady working there, he might help her out for a while.

They talked for so long that Aomine texted him, asking if he was “still on that stupid date with the boy who thinks you're cute?!” He told Hayama what it said and the laughed. With that, Sakurai noticed the time and, though it was an engaging conversation, had deeds to be doing. Hayama stopped him to kiss him on the cheek, then let him leave with a wave and a grin.

 


	3. The neighbours are nice

Sakurai was putting the washing out for his mother when Hayama started texting him.

_Miss you already :D  
You have a lovely face :D_

He smiled, and ignored the rest of them until he was finished with the task at hand. He could see his neighbour hanging his clothes up too. He was feeling high on emotions, enough to open conversation with him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” he returned, beaming like Sakurai was feeling. Of course Sakurai should have shut his mouth then because his next words were,

“I have a boyfriend.” with his dopey grin. His new friend looked around conspiratorially and whispered,

“I have one too!” and even more excitedly and cautiously whispered, “He let me top!!”

“Mine's Hayama, I'm Sakurai.” he said as he offered a handshake.

“Akashi, Furihata.” his eyebrows showed that he recognised Hayama's name.

A tired voice called out from Furihata's house, “Kōki, get back here, clothes aren't important. We can live without them.” While Furihata dealt with his boyfriend, Sakurai took a look at his phone. Hayama had been sending him more texts.

_Oi, aren't you going to say how pretty I am :O_

_Fine, I won't talk to your beautiful face then ;P_

_But you did say you'd be busy_

_I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you with another date (oooh, look at how smooth I am)_

Sakurai smiled at the last line, he'd been doing that a lot lately, smiling. Furihata was back. He apologised for the interruption and Sakurai talked to him while he finished hanging his clothes.

Lying on his bed, chores done, Sakurai's thoughts drifted to how long they'd be together. Him and Hayama. He was worrying again, he decided to ask Aomine if he was still with Kise.

_hey, are you dating Kise?_

_Shh, busy seducing this guy. He'll put up a fight, I have to work to top him._

Aomine sent him Kise's number, looks like he didn't actually read Sakurai's text.

_I'm Aomine's friend, I asked him if you two were dating and he just gave me your number?_

He didn't get a reply for half an hour, he started playing a game on his phone to stop fretting. He must have had a photo shoot or something.

 _Aominecchi's friend!_ 〜(^∇^〜） _I hope we're dating, or these flowers I bought will have to go to a fan!_

He didn't even know Sakurai or Hayama. He probably won't be any help. Even with all his popularity. Sakurai panicked and pretended he had somewhere to be instead of trying to continue a conversation. He decided to text Hayama.

_we're going to get donuts next time we have a date_

 

 


	4. Deep, sexual discussions at the shopping centre

Hayama ate a bite of his donut. “Nyom.” He liked making sound effects when he ate.

“I met Akashi's boyfriend, he's my neighbour.”

“Nyom?”

“Yes, really. He recognised your name.”

They walked in silence for a bit, as silent as a shopping centre could be.

“You know Kise, the model?”

“Mhm.”

“I texted him.”

Hayama looked at him, surprised.

“Aomine had sex with him and was too busy to answer my question. So he sent me his number.”

Hayama had finished his donut, so they looked through a clothing store.

“Is sex really...important to you?” Sakurai started, blushing.

“Not if you don't want to. And you're pretty enough that I'll do anything you say!”

They looked around more, Hayama bought something orange and yellow, too flashy for Sakurai. He was happy enough with the answers he got, but there was one more thing.

“Furihata, that's my neighbour, said Akashi 'let him top'? What would you want to do if we hypothetically had sex?”

“Akashi bottomed?!” Hayama said, loud enough to startle a family wheeling groceries. He laughed. “I knew he was accommodating, but he's a real prince now. I suppose I can't say anything, since I'd do whatever you didn't want to, we wouldn't even have to have anal sex.” Hayama was again, too loud on a sensitive topic.

Sakurai ended the conversation with, “Good to know.” he had a green complexion that showed what he thought of anal sex.

His phone buzzed. It was Aomine with a picture of a sleeping red haired guy. It was accompanied by, _His name is Taiga, he made a lovely moaning bottom >:D _Sakurai turned even more green. He focused on swallowing for several seconds, got control of his stomach back, and went back to exploring the shopping centre with his boyfriend.

He managed to enjoy the rest of their date without any more incidents. He got a hug and kiss from Hayama before he started walking home from the shopping centre. They were texting each other within a minute.

When he got home, he, in a test of his anxieties, knocked on Furihata's door. He stayed for tea, Akashi wasn't there. He was having a nice time when Akashi arrived with a selection of flowers for Furithata. It was cute. He might do something like it for Hayama, chocolates would be better for him. Akashi played piano while Furihata continued talking to Sakurai, occasionally asking his boyfriend for confirmation in stories. They both looked calmer while he was playing. When the third piece ended, Sakurai got up to leave, clapping for Akashi. He texted Hayama, telling him about his evening. Hayama mentioned that he knew piano too, sulkily, he thought Sakurai was too impressed. They finished texting by exchanging y _our face is cute_ and Hayama sent him a cat picture right after, he was meant to be napping.


	5. Ways to Love Him

It was the weekend. Aomine had sent him a text while he was asleep, _Banged Kise again!_ Hayama had been sending him more cats. As he was eating breakfast, his doorbell rang, it was Akashi, he bowed as soon as Sakurai opened the door.

“Sorry for interrupting your morning, but I have quite a bit of advice for your wooing of Kotarō.”

While Sakurai ate, Akashi sat, telling him simple things like massages, the soft spot he has for disabled cats, and how he only gets flustered when he's enjoying himself far more than he thought possible. He finished eating and they took a walk while Akashi listed other things specific to Hayama as well as romantic gestures that would have a bigger effect on him. He finished and Sakurai asked him what he liked about Furihata. Akashi started smiling blissfully then.

“His hair, his eyes, his general nervousness that makes me just want to cuddle him. The way he treats me like I am the best thing on this world.”

They were back at Sakurai's house. Akashi gave a small bow and a farewell before walking over to Furihata's to spend more time with him.

“And he bought flowers for his boyfriend.” Sakurai was on the phone to Aomine.

“I wouldn't know about that, I just have people I have sex with, and you and Momoi.” Aomine knew Sakurai was glaring at him. “Hey, Kise's not my boyfriend, he's just...more than a one-night thing.”

He let it drop. “'Kay. Hayama's going to play piano for me at his place, so enjoy your lack of a boyfriend while I get kisses for every time I say 'I like it'.” Aomine could see Sakurai sticking his tongue out in his mind and snickered.

“Bye, boy with a boyfriend.”

“Bye, boy without one.” He hung up, smiling, Aomine was doing well, he didn't need an emergency bento and he said Momoi was at the start of one of her pursuits for a significant other.

He went over to Hayama's place with donuts in hand and rang the doorbell. Hayama answered and kissed him once, and a second time after he noticed the donuts. Hayama ate a donut before washing his hands and moving to the piano, which Sakurai could just see from the kitchen slash dining room. He recognised that Hayama was playing scales, so he didn't complement him just yet, he waited for him to start on _Toccata and Fugue in D minor_. He started whispering, “Beautiful,” and, “gorgeous.” as Hayama played, in between donuts. Then he played a Taylor Swift song, after Sakurai finished clapping and walked over to receive his kiss. Many more piano pieces later, Hayama, fidgeting, asked Sakurai to spend the night.

“Not sex or anything! Just sleeping. Together.”

Sakurai agreed. He borrowed one of Hayama's spare onesies, why he had spares, Sakurai didn't know, and settled into bed, and was forced to move over, since that was Hayama's side. After five minutes of awkward cuddling, Sakurai suggested they just lie facing each other. Then they couldn't stop kissing. They ended up with Hayama facing his desk and Sakurai facing his back. Sakurai could remember Hayama asking why donuts have holes in them in between bites as he drifted off.

“So customers can't use them as shields.” he mumbled.


	6. The Baker and the Pianist

Sakurai woke up to find a beautiful boyfriend sleeping beside him. His face showed a more relaxed time for him, not overflowing with excitement like usual. It was peaceful. Sakurai got up to make breakfast, he was better with food anyway, he was careful not to disrupt Hayama as he got up. Soon enough there were scones in the oven and apple juice in two glasses. He had a couple of texts from Aomine.

_You know that boy I gave my first kiss to? Tetsu_

_He gave me some of the best sex of my life_

_Don't know why I dreamed about him_

_And Kise's treating me to a date today, not sure what we are now_

Sakurai smiled. Hayama came through the door, sleepy, and his smile shifted into a grin.

After Hayama was awake with the help of coffee, he played more piano. Sakurai closed his eyes and listened to the swells and ascents and descents. He heard the jazz song Hayama played, and the following Beyoncé single. Hayama tried to read some of Sakurai's ebooks on his phone while they laughed. Then Sakurai had to leave for work, lingering for a deep kiss.

He was having an animated discussion with Wakamatsu about which anime character was the best when Aomine sent him another text.

_He's so cute, he does this wink as part of his model life and it's so adorable. He's going to take me to a photo shoot and let me stand in the corner, I'm thinking of going too_

He sent back a _go for it!_ and texted Kise, _he likes you_. That interaction left him with enough energy to get through the rest of work without a problem, he even let Wakamatsu win the argument.

Sakurai got home and immediately took his shirt and trousers off in favour of a loose pair of shorts. He was confident enough that he could walk around without a shirt, at least in his own house, with no-one there. He tried to take a nap but he kept thinking about Hayama and Aomine's dates with Kise, and donuts. After googling why donuts have holes in them – something about fashion of cakes when they were originating – he managed to fall asleep and dream about Aomine kissing Hayama.

They were happier together in his dream, Aomine had someone to take care of him, and Hayama had someone to return his sex drive. Sakurai started worrying until he rang Hayama to check that he wasn't breaking up with him.

“Ah! Sakurai! It's you!” His voice was reassuring. “I've been having a tea party with Reo's nephew, oh, that's right, you don't know Reo yet! Well, Reo's this friend I've had since middle school- wait. He says we're not friends. But that's Reo! He was the one who introduced me to Akashi- ah, yes, Princess Scruffles needs her cup of tea.”

“Miss you. I sound like such a baby, but I had a bad dream where you broke up with me for Aomine.”

“Aomine?! That's crazy, you're way better than him. That's like you breaking up with me to join a poly relationship with Akashi and Furihata!”

“Okay,” Sakurai was smiling now, “I won't abandon you for Akashi or Furihata, and you won't abandon me for donuts.”

Hayama laughed. “Okay, don't get any more weird ideas from dreams.”

Sakurai hang up and went to sleep quicker this time with Hayama's comfort.

 

 


End file.
